Doctor Who Invasion Earth Part 1
by chris.berry.984786
Summary: In 1987 a four year old chris (me) finds a Martian space pod in his back garden on christmas eve night But 25 years later in 2012 can Chris along with The Doctor, Amy and Rory stop the martians before they enslave humanity


DOCTOR WHO

Invasion Earth

By Chris Berry

The year 1987 AD it was Christmas eve and I was sat on my bed looking out of my bedroom window out into the black winters night hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa on his rounds delivering presents to the children of Hull.

I didn't hear my bedroom door open nor did I notice the figure of my mum stood in the doorway "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL TELL YOU GET TO SLEEP!" Mum's voice boomed.

"But mummy" I began.

"NO BUTS FATHER CHRISTMAS DOESN'T COME UNTIL YOU GET TO SLEEP NOW GET YOURSELF IN THAT BED AN GET TO SLEEP NOW!" Mum said.

I sighed there no way was going to win an argument against mum, I re closed my curtains and snuggled under my Thomas the tank engine quilt and managed to just get to sleep when there was this almighty crash followed by a deafening explosion which rattled my bedroom window.

I jumped out of bed opened my curtains and looked outof my window to find an enormous hole in our backgarden, I noticed a fluorescentent green light glowing out of the hole, now what I did next was what any other four year old would have done if they had seen strange green light glowing out of a hole in their garden.

I put on my slippers and my dressing gown and picked up my Thomas the tank engine torch and went downstairs through the living room and kitchen and opened the back door and out onto the patio.

"Who's there?" I said nervously looking and the pulsating green light, the night was Cold and the wind had got up. I decided if I was going to find out what the noise was I had to move closer to the strange light so I did.

I looked down the hole straight into the green light and I could not believe my eyes after seeing what I saw next. It was silver cylindrical In shape and flames flickering around it soon there was hiss and a hatch opened and I stared in horror at what I saw, the creature was a dark green in colour with a head shaped like a squid and big round eye and tenticles instead of arms and legs.

The creature stared back at me "are you hurt?, do you need help?" I asked shivering with fright.

"YOU WILL BE OURS SOON EARTHLING MARS WILL SOON TAKE YOUR PLANET AND YOU WILL BE SLAVES OF THE MARTIAN EMPIRE THOSE WHO OPPOSE US WILL DIE!" The creature's voice boomed out. I dropped my torch in fright and ran back into the house.

I ran upstairs and into mum and dads room and shook my mum.

"Mummy there's a martian ship in our garden an theres a martian inside who says his race are hoping to take over the planet and we will be slaves to the Martian empire." I said shaking.

Dad woke up "LOOK GET BACK TO SLEEP THERE ARE NO MARTIANS IN OUR GARDEN AND IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYTHING TO GET HERE FROM MARS YOU HAVE JUST HAD A BAD DREAM NOW GO BACK TO BED !"

I sighed and went back to bed maybe it was a nightmare but I knew what I had seen and I also knew if I told any one they would just laugh at me and call me silly boy,

ONE

"You know what" said The Doctor "I've been scanning the earth for a good while now and I still can't find that Martian space pod you described to me anywhere"

The Doctor was dancing round the TARDIS control console pressing buttons, pulling levers and looking on Tv monitors. I had been so grateful to The Doctor because the man with the bowtie believed my Martian invasion story when others didn't.

"Are you sure you described it right" asked Rory coming back after trying to locate a booster cable in The Doctors study.

"Yes he has idiotboy" Amy said "otherwise The Doctor wouldn't know what he would be looking for".

I had met The Doctor, Amy and Rory after a police telephone box had mysteriously landed in my street and I had decided to investigate and The Doctor had invited me to travel around the universe and various events in history with him and I was loving it.

"I know what I saw Rory" I said glaring at him, "you never forget a scary thing like that especially when one is four years old ".

"Well howcome The Doctor's scanners can't find it then, if you're so sure what you saw then it would still be on earth" Rory retorted.

"Oi come on you two don't start there could be a reason why The Doctor's scanners can't find it" Amy butted in.

"True my guess it has sunk to the centre of the earth and melted away to nothing and hopefully that horrible slimy squid thing has been boiled to death" I said.

The Doctor looked up at me from the TARDIS control column. " You may be right there Chris I'm setting the scanners for a deeper scan so any martian residue will be detected".

I sat down on one of the seats and smiled "thanks Doctor that's what I like about you guys you believe my story well apart from my friend Sam" I said .

"Ah your good friend Sam" The Doctor said watcing one of the TV monitors.

"You remember her then Doctor?" I asked.

The Doctor looked round from his screen,"remember her how can I forget her, I still have the bruise from the time you introduced us".

I laughed "well you did insist in calling her Samantha, just thank your lucky stars she didn't have her shovel with her".

Amy came and sat next to me "hey it's what The Doctor does best" she said.

I smiled "yeah I know it's just that my family recomended that I go and see a pyschiatrist because I couldn't stop talking about the threat of a Martian invasion".

Amy laughed " tell me about it after I had first met The Doctor my aunt took me to seven psychiatrists as she thought I was crazy".

"Seven, what did you do to them?" I asked.

"I bit them" Amy said smiling.

Soon the TARDIS was filled with the sound of a deafening beeping noise followed by a very loud wailing of a siren. The Doctor quickly dashed round the control console pulling levers, pushing,buttons, flicking switches and turning dials. I found The Doctor's merry dance round the control column quite amusing as it often made me smile, The Doctor looked up as he turned on a monitor.

"Yes! I knew setting the scanners to a deeper scan would work" he said grinning.

Amy and I joined him at the monitor and on was a faint shape of a cylindrical shaped craft buried beneath the earth.

"That's it Doctor that's the Martian invasion pod that was in my back garden all those years ago" I said.

"It just looks like a metal tube" Rory said coming to join Amy and me with the Doctor.

"well you're a bright spark aren't you genius" I said.

Rory looked "well Amy did marry me for me brains and I am pretty good at pub quizzes" Rory replied.

I sighed and shook my head "oh Rory Rory Rory do I have to hold up a sarcasm sign every time I speak to you?".

"You have a sarcasm sign?" Rory asked.

"No I do not have a sarcasm sign" I replied.

The Doctor was still looking at the monitor screen stroking his chin and shaking his head.

" I thought so that's not good at all " The Doctor said to himself

I looked at The Doctor " so is it an invasion pod Doctor?" I asked.

The Doctor looked over at me still with the puzzled look on his face, I knew from seeing that facial expression before he was going to ask me a question so that he could confirm his suspicions.

"Tell me Chris describe the creature you saw that came out of that pod" he said ,

"Well from what I can remember it was basically a giant squid with one eye, I can never forget it, it was as disgustingly slimy and ugly looking thing" I replied.

The Doctor stroked his chin "hmmm just what I suspected, that pod is a martian pod but its not an invasion pod it's a lot worse".

This time it was Amy's turn to look confused "so whats worse than an invasion pod Doctor?" she asked.

" well according to Chris' description of its occupant its a martian scout pod , the squid like creature Chris saw was martian intelligence agent, a spy from mars if you like" The Doctor said.

"And that's bad because?" Rory butted in.

The Doctor took a seat, ran his fingers through his hair and cracked his knuckles which made me shudder.

" It's bad because the martian agent hides on the target planet to gather intelligence about lifeforms, daily routines, survivability, atmospheric pressures and most of all the planet's defence systems" The Doctor said with a worried look on his face.

"I say again and that's bad because?" Rory said again this time being determined to be heard.

"It's bad because it takes a martian intelligence agent twenty-five earth years to gather it's information about the target planet in this case the earth" The Doctor said.

"And I encountred the martian in 1987 which means twenty-five years are up and all reports have been sent back to their base on Mars" I said, I certainly didn't like where our conversation was going, I had told and warned my parents, teachers at school and friends about the peril that the earth was about to endure and all I got was being accused of being mentally disturbed,somehow I knew the disbelievers were going to suffer.

"And now the twenty-five years are up we should be expecting the martian invasion force sometime this year" Amy said finishing of my sentence.

Thd Doctor shook his head "I wish you were wrong but I am afraid you're right Pond and there's nothing we can do about it I'm so sorry"


End file.
